The Raven's Return
by 801-addict
Summary: Ten years have passed since Sasuke betrayed the village.  One day he returns, his body covered in cuts and scars, and finds out Naruto has finally become Hokage.  Orochimaru and Itachi are now supposedly dead. What's left now? [Sasunaru]
1. The Sixth Hokage

Ino: WHEEEEE!!! My first story!!! I'm so happy!!!

Sasuke : Moron

Naruto: Ino-chan doesn't own us

Ino: yeah cause if I did, there would be a few changes around here -she grins evilly-

Everyone: Enjoy!!!

The Raven's Return

**Chap 1: the Sixth Hokage **

"Lord Hokaaaaaaage!!!!" Two girls ran up the steps of town hall. Both of them were in their 20s; one with long blond hair tied in a ponytail, the other with brown hair down to her back. The blonde was an ANBU captain, the other was a jounin.

"Ha!! Got here first!" the ANBU shouted out, reaching the top and removing her mask.

"You're delusional, Ino, I got here first," the other girl argued. The Sixth Hokage stepped out of the town hall.

"Geez, Ten years and you still fight about everything!" He smiled at them.

"Hey, Ino, Tenten," He had messy blond hair and mischievous blue eyes. He would have been mistaken for the fourth Hokage if not for the whiskers on his face.

"NARUTO!!!" Ino hugged him tightly. "I MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!!!"

"Uh, Ino, you were only gone for a week on an escort mission to the land of thunder" Naruto choked out.

"What can I say? She still has the IQ of a radish." Tenten joked, making Ino throw a kunai at her. The three friends walked back into the hall, unaware that someone was watching them from the forest. Naruto felt a chill, "what was that?" he thought, "I feel uneasy".

Ten years had passed since Naruto had graduated Ninja Academy. All the genin had now become jounin and he had become Hokage after Tsunade retired.

"So then, my dream was never a dream…" Naruto thought, then remembered a certain person saying the exact same thing 10 years ago.

"…what I have is not a dream, because I WILL make it a reality…"

"I wonder what he's doing right now," thought Naruto. And the person Naruto was thinking of so fondly was-

"S-Sasuke," Ino was no longer blabbering on about some unimportant random junk; she and Tenten were staring wide-eyed at something behind Naruto. The kitsune turned around and gasped. A boy with spiky raven hair stood a few yards away from him. His bangs were really long so his eyes were hidden, but Naruto was sure this boy was him. His worst rival, his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha wore a tattered old yukata and was covered in scratches. The back of his neck was bleeding, the same spot where he had gotten the curse mark so many years ago.

"Heh, long time no see, usuratonkachi…" he choked out; his voice had gotten a little deeper over the years. Naruto was still in shock. _A-am I dreaming? _He thought, tears beginning to form on his face. _If I am, please don't let me wake up… _Sasuke smiled weakly at the Hokage.

"Looks like you did it, dobe, you became Hokage…" Suddenly, his knees gave way and he collapsed.

"SASUKE!!!" The Hokage, ANBU, and jounin yelled running over to him. Naruto was the fastest to get there, and caught him before he hit his head.

"hey, Sasuke-teme," the Rokudaime said softly.

"Ugh, my head hurts." A few hours after the incident, Sasuke had been taken to the hospital and card for by Ino, Tsunade and Shizune. After they were sure the boy was going to be all right, and the curse mark had been sealed, they allowed Naruto to come and see him. The three ninja stayed quiet as Tsunade and Shizune walked out of the room.

"So, how'd a klutz like you end up being an elite ninja?" Sasuke asked, looking at the ANBU girl questioningly.

"Tsunade obaa-chan tricked me into it a few years ago." Ino said simply. They both looked at the Hokage, who had been strangely quiet.

"We've got two more visitors," Naruto said suddenly. They all looked at the door.

"So Sasuke's in here?" a high pitched woman's voice was heard.

"Oh crap," Sasuke muttered as the door opened and a woman stepped in, he could recognize this woman anywhere. She had short pink hair and emerald colored eyes. Sasuke groaned. This was Sakura Haruno. He braced himself for the 'ooh, Sasuke-kun I missed you sooo much' or the 'I knew you'd come back cause true love conquers all, CHA!!!' or some kind of random garbage as she rushed toward him.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she muttered "you…" BAM!!! Sakura's fist collided with the top of Sasuke's head. "YOU BIG JERK!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO US?! BETRAY THE VILLAGE, ALL SO YOU COULD CHASE AFTER YOUR BROTHER! AND NOW YOU COME BACK TO THE VILLAGE ALL BLOODY AND BEAT UP?! YOU NEARLY GAVE ME A FRIGGEN HEART ATTACK WHEN TSUNADE-SAMA TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED! JEEZ I SWEAR, WHAT DID I EVER SEE IN YOU?! AND ANOTHER THING-" Ino firmly clamped her hand over the angry woman's mouth. Sasuke just had a dumbfounded look on his face. The person that had liked him before… just hit him over the head. It took him a few minutes to process what just happened. He stared.

"… what just happened? Weren't you going to start crying, hug me, and yell out 'ooh Sasuke-kun, your back! I missed you!,' or something along those lines???" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Tch, right, as if I'd do something that degrading. I have my dignity on the line here."

"Since when has that stopped you before?" mumbled Ino.

"watch it, Blondie, or your gonna need a new place to live." Sakura shot back, a vein popping on her enormous forehead. Sasuke stared.

"Ino got kicked out of her house and is living with Sakura-chan now," Naruto explained quietly. They both watched the two girls argue loudly. Naruto's hand rested on the bed, right next to the injured Uchiha's. As if instinctively, Sasuke's hand slowly trailed over to the blonde's. Naruto blushed and slid his hand over to the raven's bandaged hand. They sat there like that, watching as the two girls were separated by Shizune.

Ino: YAYNESS!!!! I finished chappie 1!!!!

Sasuke: so?

Ino: sooo, if you're nice to me, I might change the rating and make it go higher

Sasuke: r-really?

Ino: yep

Naruto: pervs…

Hinata: -pops out of nowhere- Anyways R&R!!!

Ino: yeah and no flames cause I'll use them to cook my ramen

Naruto: RAMEN!!!!!

Sasu & Hina: -stare- Owari

4


	2. Reasons And Secrets

Ino: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy with school and stuff. Anyways, chappie #2!!!

Temari: yay!!!

Sasuke: both of you shut up, I have a headache

Hinata: So?

Ino: Anyways--

Temari: –pushes Ino out of the way- Ino doesn't own Naruto

Sasuke: if she did, they couldn't show it in the day time because me and Naruto would be-

Naruto: -covers Sasuke's mouth- okayyyy, on with chapter 2!!!

The Raven's Return

**Chap 2: Reasons and Secrets**

Naruto and Sasuke both sat at the Ichiraku ramen shop.

"Hn, you haven't changed at all, have you, dobe?" Sasuke muttered, picking at his ramen, cursing the existence of said noodles.

"Shut up and don't call me that, teme" Naruto retorted, slurping up his sixth bowl of ramen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "even your answers are the same, usuratonkachi. I wonder if I could still beat you in a sparring match."

Naruto gave an annoyed glare and stuck his tongue out at the Uchiha. "No way!!! You could never beat me!!!"

"keh, that's why I beat you that time I betrayed the village…" Sasuke muttered under his breath, secretly happy that Naruto was the same clueless ninja from ten years ago.

"hey!!! I heard that!!! And that wasn't fair!!! You had that curse mark!!!" Naruto replied, his voice getting louder.

Sasuke smirked just to annoy the Hokage.

"And you had the Kyuubi, what's your point?" They glared at each other until someone put their hands on both the boy's shoulders.

"whoa, whoa, ladies, calm down. Can we lower the estrogen levels please?" they both looked up and saw Ino, smugly grinning.

"shut up Yamanaka," Sasuke muttered irritated that she had interrupted them.

"ouch," she replied teasingly, "your time of the month?"

Sasuke growled, about ready to strangle this girl. Why is it that she got more annoying every time she showed up? And that smirk, it was dangerously similar to an Uchiha smirk, where the hell had she learned to smirk like that?

"Ino!!!" Sakura came running towards them, holding a little girl in her arms. Sasuke stared at the child. She had black hair tied into pigtails and beautiful blue eyes similar to Ino's.

"Man!!!" Sakura complained as she gasped for air, placing the girl gently on the ground. "Ino, she's your kid!!! Why do I have to carry her around?" Said ANBU ignored her friend and picked up the child, motioning to Sasuke.

"look, Nozomi, this is your big brother, Sasuke," The arrogant look in her eyes had left, replaced by an air of calm. Sasuke continued to stare at Nozomi, something about her appearance was familiar; he couldn't put his finger on it though.

"So she's your daughter?" he asked, clearly interested.

"Yeah, Nozomi. She's six." Ino replied and smiled at the little girl. "c'mon, love, say hello." Nozomi blushed and looked shyly at Sasuke, "hi, aniki. Mommy says you're a Uchiwa." They all laughed. Sasuke just smiled, and poked her forehead like Itachi used to do.

"it's nice to meet you, Nozomi." She giggled and blushed. Ino placed Nozomi back on the ground.

"Well, its time to go home," they both walked off, toward Sakura's house.

"So is that the reason Ino was kicked out of her house?" Sasuke asked his former teammates. Sakura spoke first.

"Yeah, she was nineteen when Nozomi was born, I guess her dad couldn't handle it," The kunoichi sighed.

"Yeah, but get this," Naruto said, lowering his voice, "no one, not even me, knows who the dad is,"

"Yeah," Sakura chimed in, "she always avoids the question, or says it's none of my business and walks off" Sasuke looked over in the direction Ino went in.

"Nozomi? Hope… why would she name her daughter, Hope?"

Ino: I'm done for today. 10 reviews means I continue on to the next chappie.

Akamaru: Arf

Kiba: Akamaru, come back!!!

Ino: who let the mutt in here?

Kiba: leave Akamaru alone!!!

Lee: I think she meant you

Kiba: HEY!!! –He starts to chase Ino-

Lee: Ahh, the youthfulness… Owari


End file.
